


Honey, I Broke The Courser

by Doumaverse



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blushing, Co-workers to lovers, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Hopeful Ending, Making Out, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Robot/Human Relationships, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doumaverse/pseuds/Doumaverse
Summary: When your favourite Synth stops by for a private visit, you're more than happy to invite him in.





	Honey, I Broke The Courser

**Author's Note:**

> Just got into Fallout and fell for X6, I love how cool, calm and collected he is. Especially those moments where his inner snark, prideful manner and sheer ruthlessness really shine through. But I also wanted to see his stoic ass come undone, so that's what this fic is for.

A gentle, carefully measured knock brought you out of shuffling through your latest paperwork: _Permission to authorize the development of a secret decoder ring_. You sighed, lightly massaging your temples. For all the Institute’s grand technological advancements, it seems the one thing they’d failed to develop was a working sense of humour. Perhaps green-lighting a project to build a functioning sarcasm detector would be next on the agenda, but for now, the humble knock at your door was an all too welcome distraction.

“Ma’am, if I may. Could I hope to steal a moment of your time?” The dry voice that greeted you was as artificially polite as always.

Although you’d been acting as the new head of the Institute for quite a few months now, X6-88 always retained a respectful distance from you - even on field missions. And whenever he spoke, every other word out of his tight-lipped mouth was "The Institute, this" or "The memory of your dead son, that."

It was just a little bit annoying. So, as of late…you’d taken to teasing him.

“Of course! Come in, come in. I’ve always got time for my favourite Synth ~”

Even though there was no logical reason for a Synth to bother doing so, you could still hear X6 audibly sigh before letting himself in. “Excuse me, Ma’am.”

You quickly set the paperwork aside, gesturing for X6 to sit down and join you. He remained stock-still, standing to attention before uttering “If you’ll pardon the intrusion,” under his breath. You cocked an eyebrow at him, a faint smile playing on your lips.

“Oh? And what if I won’t?” You asked mostly in jest, but partly to see how X6 would react to being challenged - especially by someone he considered his superior.

“Then I shall take my leave.” X6 had turned around to make good on his dry, painfully stoic word faster than you could hope to stop him, just barely catching onto the end of his trench coat with the tips of your fingers. “Ma’am? Is there an issue?” His voice was filled with slight concern, but you weren’t sure for what.

It was hard not to feel bitter when you could never be sure if X6’s constant regard for your well-being was for you as a person, or only for your position as head of the Institute. Despite how ‘taboo’ it might be in the eyes of the Institute, part of you desperately wanted to cross that line and find out.

“Yeah, there is. You.”

X6 abruptly swung around, this time, to face you. His face didn’t give away anything of what he was feeling, eyes permanently hidden away behind those dark, glassy shades, as if he wasn’t feeling anything at all. Thankfully, you’d come to know X6 better than that. Stoic, blunt, and sometimes even childishly naive he may be, but an emotionless, mindlessly enslaved robot he was not.

For just a few seconds, one of his eyebrows had twitched - and that was all you needed to know that your words had successfully caught the Courser off guard. X6 silently crossed his arms, clearly waiting for you to continue.

You got up and quickly closed the gap between the two of you, cordially inviting yourself into his personal space. It was funny, in a way. With his back now pressed up against the wall, it almost looked like you were the one cornering a Courser. At least in your eyes, the vulnerable position seemed to suit him quite nicely; although you knew the rest of the Institute would beg to differ. With one hand forcefully tilting his chin to look at you, you placed the other against the wall, effectively trapping X6 in your embrace. It didn’t matter how much stronger he was than you - not when you knew he’d never raise a hand against you, no matter what you did. He simply wasn’t built for it. And somehow, that made you want to test him.

Just a little push, to see how much he could take. After all, Coursers were nothing if not sturdy.

“Listen here, my little Terminator. Would it _kill_ you to lighten up a bit?”

You lightly dug your nail into the dimple of his chin, but he didn’t react.

“With all due respect, Ma’am, I fail to see how complying with such a request would benefit the Institute in any way. Need I remind you? I am not your personal toy.” With the amount of pride glowing in his voice, there was no doubt in your mind that X6 possessed not only a great sense of self, but a good deal of ego to go along with it.

_“Need I remind you? I am not your personal toy.”_

And, well, even though he had a point, there. That still wasn’t going to stop you from treating him like one. You offered up your rebuttal by suddenly pressing your lips against his, content at feeling his body tense up underneath yours. X6 was always so strong, always carefully watching your back, but now that he was out of his comfort zone, of talking instead of fighting, and communicating without words…he seemed kind of frail, almost, like a lost little lamb looking to you, his Shepard, for guidance.

You were more than happy to provide it.

X6 murmured something you couldn’t quite catch, but it didn’t matter, nothing mattered more than the surprisingly soft sensation of his warm lips against yours, or the way his shoulders trembled slightly when you slipped your tongue into his mouth. His hands suddenly fell to his sides, like he was no longer sure where to put them. You guided X6’s hands towards your waist, a surge of arousal spiking inside you when you felt his uncertain hold tighten into a firm, decisive grip. X6’s hands dug in harder when you pressed yourself closer, your body clinging to his firm chest, wanting your warmth to melt into his. As the kiss deepened, X6’s determined hold on you tightened, until it was almost suffocating.

Even though it was starting to hurt, you didn’t want him to let go - if he were to break away from you now, it felt like he’d never get the courage to touch you again.

“I…d-don’t think…Father would approve…” He stumbled over his words in-between kisses, sounding nothing like his usual, well composed self. X6’s cheeks were even starting to burn up, and it looked like he was on the verge of blushing. Oh, if only all those stuffy scientists could see their precious Courser now.

“Ma’am, I…I think I…might be…defective.”

The last word left his lips with some hesitation, and to your surprise, he almost sounded scared. Considering how the Institute handled the immediate disposal of anything branded not fit for purpose, his fear wasn’t entirely unfounded. You slowly pulled away from X6, planting a chaste kiss to his sweaty forehead. “Father isn’t here anymore. And as for me? X6, I…”

X6 abruptly pulled you into a hug, his grip much stronger and more confident than ever before. Whether he was seeking your warmth, your comfort, or just wanted to be the one to put his hands on you this time, you didn’t know -

“I think you’re wonderful, just the way you are. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

What you did know, was that you wouldn’t give it up for the world. Much less for the Institute.


End file.
